brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bull
Bull is a Brawler who is unlocked as a Trophy League reward upon reaching 250 Trophies. Like Shelly, he wields a shotgun. Bull has a high amount of hitpoints while also excelling at short to mid-range combat. These attributes make him great at ambushing enemy Brawlers and overwhelming them. His Super allows him to run forward, damaging enemies and destroying obstacles in his way. Attack: Double-Barrel Bull fires a burst of shells dealing medium damage. The maximum range of the Attack is much shorter than Shelly's, who also wields a shotgun, but Bull's shells deal more damage. The Attack is more effective at close range since more of the shells will hit the opponent. This combined with his high health means Bull excels at ambushing enemy Brawlers by rushing in next to them and firing at them from as close as possible, dealing great damage. Super: Bulldozer Bull runs a long distance in a straight line in any direction. He destroys any obstacles that he makes contact with and knocks back and deals some damage to enemies that he hits. Star Power: Berserker History *On 16/8/17, Bull's reload time was increased to 1.6s (from 1.5s). *On 7/12/17, the health and damage statistics of all Brawlers were multiplied by 4. *On 18/12/17, Bull's health was increased by 200 and main attack damage was increased to 440 (from 400) and Star Power now triggers at 50% health (up from 30%). *On 22/12/17, Bull's base movement speed was increased from 650 to 700 and health was increased from 5,000 to 5,400. *On 16/1/18, Bull's Star Power now triggers at 40% health (from 50%), and his health was decreased from 5400 to 5200. *On 27/1/18, Bull's health was decreased 5000 (from 5200) and increased bullet hits needed to charge super to 10 (from 8). *On 21/3/18, Bull’s main attack damage was decreased to 400 (from 440). *On 5/12/18, Bull's health was increased to 5200 (from 5000) also Bull and Viking Bull were remodeled. Viking bull is now 80 Gems. Tips *Bull can do amazing damage when he is able to get very close to his target. Take advantage of grass to ambush enemy Brawlers and defeat them. *Bull has high health, but be careful. Bull's need to be close to his targets can lead to him coming under heavy fire, so keep an eye on his remaining health. *Bull's Super allows him to run a very long distance in any direction, even if there are walls in the way. Since Bull is able to do the most damage when he is close to his target, this ability can be useful for getting Bull close enough to enemy Brawlers to defeat them. *His Super can also come in handy when Bull needs to escape enemy Brawlers due to the long distance his Super allows him to run and the speed at which he runs. *Bull can be very useful in Heist, rushing over water and breaking the walls in front of the safe. The opening that he creates by breaking the walls in his path can also be utilized by teammates to attack the safe. Skins